Crossroads
by AK1028
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Pokémon suddenly became real in our modern day world? So do I! Join me, my boyfriend, and our friends as we search the country side to find the answer to why Pokémon suddenly became real. Real world characters, real life Pokémon. Rated T, just in case. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

_"As we go on in life, we sometimes come across a crossroad or two. Which way you should take should be your decision, since you are the one deciding to go down these roads. Please no one but yourself..."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

**In an Association with Toonami:**

**Crossroads**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"...welcome one and all to the Pokémon Video Game Tournament! The final battle is here and we have a match to remember: the long time winning champion versus the newbie of this tournament! It's Patrick versus Amie, right here and now!"

It was that time of year in Buffalo, New York. It was time for the annual Pokémon Video Game Tournament, which was a local event held every year. Every year, a 100 trainers from the local area came to compete to see who was the best Pokémon trainer, locally. This year, there were a dozen new entries and there was a preliminary which allowed only the best to come into the tournament. And the woman on the right side of the table was one of the lucky ones. Her name was Amie Kuhn, known around the Internet mostly as AK1028. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes hidden by glasses, wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

On the left side of the table was Patrick Green, the long time winning champion of this tournament. He had very short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater, black jeans, and black sneakers. The announcer was Michael Storms. He had very short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a referee shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. On the television screen was a Pokémon Stadium game and two computer people that looked similar to Patrick and Amie. Both trainers looked ready for battle. The background was a stadium in the middle of the night and outside of a rather large city.

Michael stated, "This final will be conducted in a 3-on-3 format, with no rules. What that means, in the short term, any Pokémon is accepted - as long as they aren't over level 90. Each trainer will have win two matches out of the three in ordinary to claim victory! There are no time limits and no substitutions! Now...BEGIN!"

Patrick commented, "I commend you coming this far, especially since you are a rookie but this is as far as you go. I choose you, Staraptor!"

As soon as he said it; appearing on the screen, was Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. This Staraptor was a male and at a level 83. Amie thought, _'If I use an Electric type, I'll be able to get done with this quickly. But I rather play it safe.'_

Amie looked at Patrick as she stated, "I am not going to be scared by you and neither are my Pokémon! Lapras, to battle!"

As soon as she said that; appearing on the screen, was Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. This Lapras was a female, at a level 83. Patrick thought, _'That was a smart move. Lapras has a weakness to Fighting type moves and the only Fighting type move Staraptor knows has low Power Points. And since both of our Pokémon are at the same level, Sheer Cold will not work.'_

Patrick looked at Amie and replied, "I heard about your Sheer Cold strategy and it won't work here. Staraptor, Close Combat!"

Staraptor landed the attack successfully, lowering Lapras' Hit Points. However, it was still in the green zone, which Patrick expected.

Amie responded, smirking, "Who ever said that I was going to use that when I came here? Lapras, use Hail!"

Just like that, Lapras fired up the cold shot into the skies and it started to hail in the game. Unknown to anyone, it was also starting to hail outside as well.

Patrick commented, getting overconfident, "Bad mistake. Use Close Combat once again!"

Staraptor did just that, forcing Lapras into the yellow zone. Amie smiled, now seeing her chance.

She stated, "That's what you think! There's one attack that has one hundred percent accuracy in Hail weather. Use Blizzard!"

Lapras landed the Blizzard attack successfully, not only getting Staraptor into the red zone but also freezing it as well. Neither side expected that.

Patrick yelled, "What?! NO!"

Amie replied, "Afraid so! Lapras, use Surf!"

As the tilde wave took out the Predator Pokémon, no one was noticing the odd changes in weather. It was now a Blizzard outside, in the middle of July! Patrick recalled Staraptor, a bit disappointed that he let down his guard so easily.

Michael called, "Taking the first round with a Lapras is Amie!"

Amie cheered, "Nice job, Lapras!"

Patrick admitted, "Okay. I have to admit that you are better than I expected but this one will take down Lapras! I choose you, Magnezone!"

Appearing on the screen next was the Magnet Area Pokémon, at a level 83. Amie thought, a bit worried, _'I can't make any substitutions. Either I'll get lucky or my next Pokémon will be very oblivious.'_

Michael called, "Now...BEGIN!"

Amie went first this time and commanded, "Let's make this two in a row! Lapras, use Blizzard!"

Lapras did just that as Blizzard did hit Magnezone. However, it wasn't as powerful as Amie hoped it would be. She snarled under her breath.

Patrick smirked and stated, "My turn. Magnezone, Electro Ball!"

Magnezone fired the electric type move, which knocked out the weakened Lapras. Amie recalled Lapras, proud of her Pokémon.

Michael called, "Taking the second round with Magnezone is Patrick!"

Patrick commented, "You have done an excellent job getting this far but no one has ever defeated my Magnezone and me."

Amie looked at him, confidence burning in her green eyes, and stated, "Until now! You can and will be defeated! I will NOT give up! Flygon, to battle!"

Appearing on the screen next was Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. It was a male Flygon, at a level 83. Patrick thought, _'I knew she was going to use a Ground type. But Flygon is part Dragon type, which is smart. Steel type moves can do damage but not that much. And Electric type moves won't work at all. Tri Attack has to be my go to attack, since one of the Tri's is an ice shot.'_

Michael called, "Now...BEGIN!"

Patrick went first and commanded, "Tri Attack!"

Magnezone fired the triple beam attack, causing some damage to Flygon. Amie stayed calm, knowing that she was in this battle.

She stated, "Earthquake, let's go!"

Flygon slammed his feet down on the ground and - even though it knocked out Magnezone in a hot second - the earth started to shake. Patrick grabbed the table as Amie did the same. The people watching were being shook around, confused and scared. Michael struggled against the ripples, seeing that Amie took the battle. As the tremors stopped, Patrick looked up and saw that Magnezone was out.

"NO," he hissed.

Michael called, "Taking the third and final round with her Flygon - winning the competition - is Amie Kuhn!"

He turned, about to congratulate Amie for her victory but she was - instead - checking over the people that were watching the battle.

She asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, thank you," said the woman, holding her young son.

Her son pointed at the screen and said, "You won, miss!"

"Huh," she questioned, as she spun around and saw that she had won.

"I don't believe it," a person whispered.

"Patrick was defeated," another person whispered.

"This Amie is a good trainer," said a third person.

"Hey, what's going on with the weather," asked a fourth person.

That's when everyone noticed that the weather channel was on, reporting about the strange changes in weather. Amie's eyes widen in horror as she realized the same time this strange weather was happening, she was calling the same attacks. _'Just what is going on? Was this...my fault,'_ she wondered, worried. Unknown to her, Patrick was getting a little hot under the collar.

* * *

Prologue Ages:

Amie Kuhn - 23 years old

Patrick Green - 25 years old

Michael Storms - 24 years old

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Hey everyone. Welcome to an all new story and I think that it is perfect for Toonami. We even have a bit of a surprise for everyone. So let's head on down to the studios. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Now opening the floor for our friends..._

_*fade out, fade into Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie/AK1028: Hey guys! Welcome to KNS, also known as Kids Network Studios. I know you guys that read my Pokémon stories, I don't usually do the web show that made me a bit popular in Fairly Odd Parents stories and such... But I thought it would be fun for this. And with me to help me with this story is TimPrime1._

_Tim/TimPrime1: Thanks, hun. It's been awhile since we've done a story together like this._

_Amie: I thought it would be sweet. Hopefully, you can be in this story?_

_Tim: We'll see, Aim. For now, Sara? Tom? Please take it away?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Hmm, what do you think?_

_Tom: All depends on what Tim wants to do. For now, though. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	2. Chapter 1

_"Two roads diverge in a yellow wood. And, I, I took the road less traveled by. And that has made all the difference."_ ~Robert Frost

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Amie returned home that afternoon, still wondering why the strange weather was happening and why it happened at the same time she commanded her Pokémon to use an attack. Did it mean something? And if it did, why did it happen? Amie put her right hand to her head and rubbed her temples, swearing that she was getting a migraine. _'Something is wrong but I don't know what,'_ she thought_._ Amie's father, Ricky, came to bedroom door and knocked on it. He had very short blonde hair, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, wearing a patriotic shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Dolly," he asked, concerned.

"Come in," she answered.

Her father entered her bedroom and stated, smiling, "I heard you won the tournament."

She replied, with a small smile, "Wasn't easy but I did get it done."

Ricky looked around her bedroom and asked, "Well, where's the trophy or whatever it is you won?"

"Haven't won the whole tournament yet," she explained, rather shortly.

She thought but didn't add, _'Though the Pokémon battle was beyond weird today. Hopefully nothing else weird happens.'_

"Oh," he replied, being as brief as she was.

Ricky could tell that Amie didn't want to tell him something...but what? He decided to let go, it was oblivious that his youngest daughter was really tired. So, he left her bedroom and the instant he was out, Amie's head quickly hit the pillow. Even though her mind was so full of questions, she would rather have sleep right now more than anything. Though it took her mind a decent half hour to slow down, eventually, she fell into a peaceful sleep. She thought what happened was random and the chances of that happening again were a million to one.

* * *

Meanwhile; in Morganton, North Carolina - which was the home place of her boyfriend, Timothy Smyth, things were getting weird. Timothy, better known to Amie as Tim (and around the internet as TimPrime1), was participating in a Pokémon Video Game Tournament. Tim had short golden brown hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was competing in the same competition as Amie. He was battling against a girl name Isabella Michaels. Isabella had long black hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, and pink shoes. They were in a double battle as Isabella used Swampert and Arcannie. Tim was using Tropius and Claydol.

Isabella commanded, "Swampert, use Water Pulse on Claydol! Arcannie use Flamethrower on Tropius!"

Tim countered, "Tropius, use Fly on Swampert! Claydol, use Earthquake!"

Tropius flew up into the air, making the Flamethrower miss - much to Isabella's dismay. Water Pulse did manage to hit Claydol but it did not knock it out. Claydol lifted its heavy body up and slammed it into the ground, causing a massive earthquake. At the same time, Fly hit Swampert and that's when things really started to get strange. As the earthquake was happening in the game, one started to happen in real life. Isabella hung onto the table as did Tim. Eventually, the earthquake stopped as Tim was knocked to the ground. He quickly got up and saw that a few things did manage to fall from the shelves.

The judge, Chris Brown, looked at the screen. He had short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a referee shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. When he saw that both Isabella's Pokémon were down for the count, he knew that he had to tell everyone.

He announced, "Swampert and Arcannie are both unable to battle! Tropius and Claydol are winners! This battle goes to Timothy Smyth!"

Tim wasn't exactly paying attention, he was just making sure that everyone was alright. Isabella's blood started to boil. A little girl pulled on Tim's pant leg as he looked down to her. She pointed at the screen.

She stated, "You won, mister."

He looked up at the screen, saw that she was correct, and asked, "I won?"

"I can't believe Timmy won that battle," said a man in the crowd.

"I can't believe that Isabella lost," said a woman in the crowd.

"And I can't believe what's going on in Buffalo," said a teenager, looking at the nearly fallen television.

Tim spun around instantly, his heart going into his stomach. He ran over to the television and saw the news about the strange weather happening there.

"Amie," Tim breathed, worried, though no one heard him.

"Hey, Timmy, isn't that where your girlfriend lives," asked the owner.

Tim didn't answer, he was already out the door with his cellphone in hand. He knew that he had to get in touch with Amie - and quickly.

* * *

Back in Buffalo, Amie had awoken from her nap and had gone out for a walk. She wanted to get away from her mom before she lost it. Her mom's condition was very delicate and getting worse with each passing day. Her mom was more demanding and wanting more for herself than those around her. Suddenly, her cellphone started to ring and she immediately answered it, not even checking the caller ID.

"Hello," she asked.

"Aim," Tim asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, hun," Amie answered, blinking in confusion.

"Are you okay," Tim questioned.

Amie still blinked in confusion and was about to say, "I'm..."

But something in front of her made her instantly drop her cellphone, freaking out her boyfriend even more - especially when the call was disconnected.

* * *

Away from the craziness in Buffalo and Morganton was Boston, Massachusetts. Nicole Dean, best friend to Amie and Tim (also know around the internet as violet2008) was currently driving to her manager job with Target in the Electronics department. She had long red curly hair, brown eyes, wearing her Target shirt with her name tag, brown jeans, and brown shoes. She was currently unaware of the trouble going on with her best friends. Nicole had been friends with Amie and Tim for 2 years now on Fanfiction and Twitter. Suddenly, her cellphone started to ring. She groaned as she used the Bluetooth in it to answer.

She asked, "Hello?"

A voice asked, "Nicole?"

She answered, "Oh hey Matthew."

Matthew Peters was one of Nicole's good friends, since they had went to high school together. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

Matthew questioned, "You doing anything tonight after work?"

Nicole answered, "I might go see Brian, if I get away early."

Matthew teased, "You are the manager, aren't you? Can't you sneak away to see your boyfriend?"

Nicole stated, smiling, "I am not good at sneaking."

Matthew laughed as he checked the news and instantly went pale from what he saw.

He stammered, "N-Nikki?"

She answered, "Yes?"

Matthew stated, "I t-think your friends are in trouble."

Nicole asked, panicking a good bit, "Which ones?"

Matthew answered, "A-Amie K-Kuhn and T-Timothy S-Smyth..."

Hearing that, Nicole instantly pulled over and demanded, "Say that again. NOW!"

* * *

Chapter 1 Ages:

Ricky Kuhn -57 years old

Timothy Smyth - 23 years old

Isabella Michaels - 25 years old

Chris Brown - 24 years old

Nicole Dean - 23 years old

Matthew Peters - 24 years old

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Welcome everyone to the second chapter of 'Crossroads'. So far, things are getting pretty interesting. Let's head on down to the studios, shall we? *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Come on in, Amie and Tim._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Thanks guys. So what do you think so far, hun?_

_Tim: Pretty decent but are you going to bring in the anime characters?_

_Amie: Probably, I haven't made up my mind._

_Tim: Ah! Well, Tom and Sara, take it away?_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, that would be our pleasure._

_Tom: Sure will be. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	3. Chapter 2

_"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."_ ~Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmett Brown

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Amie never thought she would see this. Right in front of her was a Mewtwo...a real life Mewtwo!

"No way! That's impossible," Amie breathed.

The others around her were also gaping at seeing the strange creature. A few teens and kids instantly recognized it, as did a few adults. Mewtwo floated in front of the group of humans and then instantly used a Psychic attack, sending some of them flying. Amie gasped, realizing that she was one of the ones that were sent flying. She quickly grabbed onto a pole, grabbing a few others that she could. Mewtwo then flew up with a blinding speed, shattering the windows of the taller buildings. Those who weren't sent flying went to where Mewtwo was originally standing and looked up. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

"It's gone," said a male teen.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Amie pointed out, coming over to them.

The male teen looked at her and asked, "Whoa, what do you mean?"

Just as Amie was about to explain, there was a noise. She looked up at the sky and saw a giant cut of psychic energy coming down on them.

She yelled, "Psycho Cut! RUN!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could from where they were standing. Amie was starting to do the same until saw a little boy staring up towards the sky. She quickly reacted, rolling towards the little boy and getting him away as quickly as she could. She was about to get out-of-the-way next but the Psycho Cut hit first, slicing right into her left leg. She screamed in total pain, blacking out from the experience.

* * *

Meanwhile in Morganton, Tim was getting really worried about Amie, especially after the phone conversation was lost. Tim was driving around town, still wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink flying by. Tim perked up as he tried to take a look at it. He was not so lucky as it was already gone.

"What in the world is going on," Tim breathed.

Suddenly, something in front of him made Tim slam on his brakes. There, in front of him - was a Regirock. His eyes flew open the minute he saw the Rock type. Regirock said nothing but lifted its arms really high. Tim quickly got out of his car, as Regirock took out his car and the car behind him. The driver of the car behind Tim's was lucky enough to also escape in time.

"What the heck," the other driver asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Tim stated, not believing his eyes.

"We better get out of here, in case that thing comes back," the other driver replied.

Tim took a look and saw that the Regirock was still attacking, though it was getting farther away from them. Tim wanted to help but he knew that there was nothing he could do - or anyone else for that matter. Tim decided to leave the area on foot, seeing that he no other transportation. When he got home, his father was not home yet so he decided to check his laptop - to see if anyone else was having any problems with Pokémon. Much to his surprise, there was an attack in Buffalo. His heart went into his stomach yet again, getting worried about Amie even more now. One of the recent articles was titled:

_'Quickly Going Down South'_

Tim clicked on the link, quickly forgetting all about his totaled car. The article read:

_'One person was injured today in a strange attack with a strange creature. Not much is known at this current moment but some witness say that a young boy was saved by a good Samaritan, who then got hurt by the attack. According to Buffalo police, the person was hurt badly in the left leg but have not revealed the identity of the good Samaritan.'_

Tim sighed, about to close his laptop and deal with the issue of not having his car. However, a Twitter mention caught his attention - one from Nicole.

* * *

Back in Boston, Nicole had gone home and saw the same news report from Buffalo - and Morganton. Brian Lauren, Nicole's boyfriend, was sitting there on the couch. Brian had very short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing gray shirt, blue ripped jeans, and brown sneakers. Brian instantly hugged her. Nicole returned it, a bit tighter.

"Did Matthew tell you what was going on too," Nicole asked.

"Yes, he did," Brian answered.

Nicole pulled back and questioned, "Anything from Amie and Tim?"

Brian replied, "No, not yet. I went onto Twitter as you. But either of them replied yet."

Nicole checked her Twitter and saw what Brian said was true. She got instantly worried but got more worried when Tim replied first.

Tim stated, "I'm fine guys. However, my car was totaled from a Regirock attacking."

Nicole replied, "OMG!"

Brian asked, "What happened?!"

Tim explained, "I don't know. One minute, I'm driving down the road, trying to figure out how to get ahold of Amie. The next minute, I was being attacked by Regirock!"

Brian responded, "Well, at least your okay."

Nicole questioned, "But what in the world is going on?"

Tim answered, "If only I knew. I'm gonna try to get in touch with Amie, hopefully she's okay."

Nicole stated, "I hope the same thing cause she hasn't replied back to us yet..."

Brian added, "And that's not like her at all.

* * *

A female voice asked, sounding annoyed, "So why have you asked me to Skype you?"

A male voice answered, cutting right to the chase, "I was defeated. You were defeated. Smyth and Kuhn should pay for what they did, Isabella."

Isabella questioned, "How are you going to do that, Patrick?"

Patrick explained, smirking evilly, "The question is, my dear, how are WE going to do that."

"I'm listening," Isabella told him.

Hearing this, Patrick knew that he had a chance to get a partner and a way to get back at Amie for his loss.

"Pokémon have mysteriously become real and I think we can keep them busy with stopping the attacks," Patrick explained.

"How does that stop them," she asked, curiously.

"It will cost them their lives eventually. Amie has already been hurt," he pointed out.

Isabella replied, "Yes but she will be out there soon enough."

Patrick responded, shrugging, "Possibly. However, that might be her undoing...and it will be Timothy's as well."

* * *

Chapter 2 Ages:

Brian Lauren - 23 years old

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, there's the end of chapter 3. Things are picking up for sure. Let's see how Amie and Tim are doing. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: They are probably doing very well._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Thanks, Sara. It is awesome to have you guys here and it awesome to have you here too, sweetheart._

_Tim: It's a pleasure to be here, hun. I love it and you._

_Amie: *blushes*_

_Tim: *smiles, hugging her*_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: They need to be together for awhile, it has been a year after all._

_Tom: I happen to agree so for now, we're shutting it down, guys. So, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	4. Chapter 3

_"The past is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. We only have today. That's why it is called the present."_ ~Chinese proverb

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Amie slowly opened her eyes and saw that her left leg was in a cast of some sorts. When she saw her surroundings, she instantly knew that she was not in a hospital. She was in some sort of base. She instantly wished that her father, her mother, or her beloved Timothy were there. Mainly because she was alone - and scared. Amie sat up a little to get a better look at her left leg. It was partially covered but it wasn't in a leg cast, which was a good thing since that meant that it wasn't broken.

She asked, "Where am I?"

_"I see that you are up, Miss Kuhn."_

Amie perked up as she looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But there was no one.

She questioned, her voice on edge, "Who's there?"

_"You need not to worry. You are completely safe, Miss Kuhn."_

Amie stated, "I know that. But you have not yet answered my question. Where am I?"

_"You do not need to know that as of yet, Miss Kuhn. We need to ask you some questions."_

Amie started to get up and replied, "Sorry, I'm not going to answer a wall."

Suddenly, a shock came up from her lower half - where her leg cast was - and she screamed in pain as she was forced to lay down.

_"Do NOT make me do that again, Miss Kuhn."_

"Where are you," she hissed.

_"You shall NOT see me, I have the advantage here. Now, listen to me. The Pokémon that attacked you today was real. It was indeed Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon."_

"Yeah, no kidding," she replied, sarcasm in her voice.

_"We believe that it has something to do with the match you had earlier today and the strange weather."_

"We," she asked, slightly recovering from the shock she got.

_"That is classified. Right now, we need answers, Miss Kuhn. That Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere and we believe that it might have caused the strange weather."_

"You've done your homework," she sneered.

_"Silence, Miss Kuhn! You are on VERY thin ice."_

Amie smirked as she stated, "Just from a quip? That's pretty low."

Just at that moment, she received the same shock, making her scream in pain. The shock was so great that she passed out yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Morganton, Tim was getting even more worried about Amie. She wasn't answering her phone and he wasn't getting ahold of anyone. Since Tim was home alone, he let out a good frustrated punch onto his bedroom wall, trying to call Amie again.

Tim breathed, "Come on, hun. Please...answer me... Please be okay, I can't lose you..."

"Mr. Smyth?"

Tim spun around and saw a strange man standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He had short white hair, sunglasses over his eyes, wearing a black suit, a white undershirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Tim asked, "Who are you? A member of the Men in Black?"

The man recognized the joke and answered, "I suggest you don't joke like that again, Mr. Smyth. Otherwise, you might not see your Amie again."

Quickly reacting, Tim grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up. Tim pinned him against the wall, getting mad.

"Where is she," he demanded.

"She's safe for now but she's not telling us what we need to know," the man explained.

"For now," Tim hissed.

"We believe that her life is in danger - as is yours," the man told him.

Tim put the man down and demanded, "Talk."

The man explained, "Alright... My name is Richard Black, an agent of the FBI. We took Amie to our base after she was attacked by Mewtwo."

"She was the good Samaritan," Tim blurted out.

"Yes and now we're trying to get to answer just a few questions," Richard stated.

Just then, Richard's phone started to ring. He went outside as Tim immediately got his laptop and started to quickly type.

He tweeted: **Guys, Amie is in trouble. I'm going to Buffalo. Will tweet and update when I can.**

With that, Tim closed down his laptop as Richard came back in.

Richard questioned, "I guess you are coming with us then?"

Tim answered, "Yes but I'm not flying on a plane, got it?"

Richard stated, "There's no need. The base is here, in Morganton."

Tim asked, raising an eyebrow, "It is?"

Richard answered, "Yes, it is."

With that, Richard went outside - his keys in hand. Tim followed after grabbing his laptop as they got into Richard's car and took off for the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boston, Nicole saw Tim's tweet. She knew that she had to do the same thing. Brian was sitting next to her, seeing her expression.

"You want to go too, huh," Brian asked.

"Yes, I'm worried," Nicole answered.

"We haven't been attacked yet," Brian pointed out.

Nicole was about to say something but the sudden screams outside quickly made her stop.

"That doesn't sound good," Nicole stated.

Brian nodded in agreement as the two of them ran out of their apartment. Once they were outside, they saw a whole bunch of people running in total and absolute fear. Nicole spun on her heel to see what they were running from. There, in the skies, were three birds. One of them was blue, one of them was yellow, and one was red-orange.

Brian started to ask, "Is that...?"

Nicole breathed, "Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres!"

Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon, was using an Ice Beam - freezing the streets. Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon, was using a Thunderbolt - frying most electric things in range. Moltres, the Flame Pokémon, was using a Flamethrower - bringing fire to empty houses and sometimes full ones. Nicole couldn't believe what she was seeing. The three legendary birds of the Kanto region - were real.

Brian breathed, "How is this happening?!"

Nicole replied, "I d-don't know..."

And the red haired woman had to admit, she had no idea what was going on. _'It is happening here too but how,'_ she thought, her heart pounding in her chest. Nicole never felt so scared in all of her life. Suddenly, Articuno saw the couple and flew in front of them. Nicole gasped as Brian was ready to step in front of her, ready for anything. Nicole closed her eyes. But just then, something got them out of the way as the apartment building was frozen over by Articuno's Frost Breath. Nicole opened her eyes and saw that she and Brian were flying.

"We're flying, Nikki," Brian stated, freaked.

Nicole looked up and saw a Charizard, flying away from the three legendary birds.

"Charizard," Nicole blurted out, not believing what was happening.

* * *

Chapter 3 Ages:

Richard Black - 45 years old

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Things are starting to get heated as this story continues onwards. Let's check on Amie and Tim down in the studios, shall we? *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Yes, before we go into hyperspace before the holidays._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Welcome to Kids Network Studios. You know, this studios was a dream of mine since I was a kid but I was betrayed. So, I had to leave it behind for awhile._

_Tim: Until now, right hun?_

_Amie: Right. So, I make sure that I have people here that I can trust. And I trust you, sweetheart._

_Tim: Thank you, Aim._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, we'll be headed into hyperspace soon. Want to wrap it up, Tom?_

_Tom: Sure thing, that is my job after all. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	5. Chapter 4

_"Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Amie woke up after a bit, feeling a hand going through her hair. Her eyes slightly cracked open as she saw Tim hovering over her, looking a bit worried.

"T-Tim," she asked, surprised.

"It's okay, hun, I'm here," he answered, kissing her head.

She stated, completely forgetting her left leg, "I had this weird dream. Strange weather started happening and Mewtwo attacked me. It was weird."

He cringed before he replied, slowly, "Hun...that actually happened..."

Amie bolted up and blurted out, "What?!"

* * *

After a bit, Richard had let Amie out of her _'room'_ as he lead the two through the base. Luckily, Amie was still able to walk. Anyways, the three of them finally arrived in the computer room, where most of the agents were working on laptops and/or computers.

Tim asked, "Can you let us go now?"

Richard answered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smyth. But I cannot. We still need information from Miss Kuhn."

Amie stated, "Listen, I told you everything I know. I know nothing about the strange weather or how it started the minute I called those attacks. Seeing Mewtwo for real was a surprise to me, let me tell you."

Before Richard could reply, another agent approached him and whispered in his ear. Richard's facial features did not change as he looked at the couple.

"And the same thing happened to you as well, Mr. Smyth," he asked.

"Yes," Tim answered, nodding.

"What's going on," Amie questioned.

Richard explained, "It turns out three Pokémon have attacked Boston; identified as the _'legendary bird trio'_."

Tim blurted out, "Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres?! Okay, what is going on here?! How are they real?!"

Amie started thinking and said, "Wait, wait a minute. Boston? That's where Nicole lives!"

"Nicole," Richard asked.

"Our friend that lives in Boston," Tim explained.

"We've got to help her," Amie replied, as her eyes widen in fright.

Richard responded, "I'm afraid you can't do that, there's a problem. Apparently, these Pokémon have nearly crippled Boston. Getting in and out will be near to impossible."

Tim groaned, "Great, now what?"

Amie replied, "We'll have to figure out something and quick."

"Well, there are two people missing from Boston," Richard stated.

"Really," Tim asked.

"Who," Amie questioned.

Richard answered, "Nicole Dean and Brian Lauren."

Tim breathed, "Nikki and Brian...?"

Amie stated, "Now we have to get to Boston! Please, Richard! We have to get there!"

Richard nodded and replied, "I'll see what I can do. For now, you are free to go. We have your cellphone numbers if we need you."

Tim responded, "Thanks. Come on, hun."

Amie nodded and said, "Coming."

With that, the couple went out of the computer room and out the door.

* * *

Back in Boston, the Charizard finally landed, setting Nicole and Brian down.

Brian stated, "Thanks, Charizard."

Charizard roared, flying off into the skies. Nicole watched in total awe of the Flame Pokémon.

She breathed, "I can't believe it. Charizard just saved us..."

A voice commented, "That is because we need you."

Both Brian and Nicole perked up as they spun around. Standing there was a Slowking, the Royal Pokémon.

Brian asked, "What...did...you...say?"

Slowking answered, "We need you."

Nicole breathed, "You can talk?"

Slowking seemed to have nodded and explained, "Yes, as a matter of fact. But we still need the other two." The Royal Pokémon looked over to some wild Pokémon and asked, "Where is Salamence?"

A Sentret, the Scout Pokémon, spoke to Slowking in its native tongue. Slowking nodded, understanding Sentret.

Brian asked, "What did it say?"

Slowking turned to them and explained, "Turns out that the other two are not where we expected them to be. It is taking Salamence a bit longer to find them."

Nicole questioned, "Well, who are you looking for anyhow?"

Slowking answered, "Amie Kuhn and Timothy Smyth."

Brian blurted out, "Tim and Amie?!"

Nicole added, "They aren't in Buffalo?!"

Slowking stated, "Apparently not."

Brian asked, "Where else could they be?"

Nicole answered, "There's only one chance...Morganton."

* * *

Just like Nicole said, Tim and Amie were in Morganton, driving around town in Tim's new truck from the FBI agents.

Tim commented, "Well, I have to see if your dad can get you back home."

Amie begged, "Take your time, please. I don't want to rush back to reality."

Tim chuckled as he stated, "Don't worry, hun. I'll always be there for you."

Amie smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Before Tim could respond, a shadow over their heads caught their attention. Tim stopped the truck as they saw a Salamence.

"Salamence," Tim breathed, wondering what the Dragon Pokémon was going to do.

"Wait a minute, hun," Amie stated, "It's not attacking."

Salamence landed right near the road as Tim pulled over. Amie and Tim got out and went over to the Dragon Pokémon. However, just then, a Regice appeared from behind the hill. The Iceberg Pokémon fired an Ice Beam straight at Salamence. The Dragon Pokémon quickly reacted and used Flamethrower, destroying the Ice Beam and hitting Regice. By this time, Tim and Amie got on the Pokémon's back. Amie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's stomach, making Tim's heart skip a beat almost. Salamence quickly took off, leaving the Iceberg Pokémon behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patrick and Isabella were watching these developments via satellite.

Patrick commented, "Looks like those two, Smyth and Kuhn, are a pretty good team."

Isabella stated, "Agreed as are Dean and Lauren."

"We have to let this keep this going in ordinary to get back at Smyth and Kuhn for our revenge," Patrick replied.

"I agree," Isabella responded.

Patrick looked at the other satellite feed, which was focused on a field somewhere in Erie, Pennsylvania. Nicole, Brian, and Slowking were waiting with the other Pokémon for Salamence to return.

He commented, "These guys have no idea what they are dealing with."

She added, "Or who they are dealing with."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* With that, we end this chapter. We'll probably enter into hyperspace here since we are close to the holidays. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: But for now, let's see how Amie and Tim are._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Been a crazy vacation so far, that's for sure, hun._

_Tim: Aren't you enjoying yourself?_

_Amie: I am, don't get me wrong... I wish that I didn't have to go back. I'm gonna miss you too much._

_Tim: Aw, same here. I want you to stay with me... *hugs her*_

_*Amie returns the hug*_

_ *fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: They do need to stay together._

_Tom: Agreed on that one. For now, let's jump on into hyperspace. First; please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*a porthole opens and the Absolution goes through it*_

_*fade to black*_


	6. Chapter 5

_"Shiny! Kids, remember this, even if it is floating in the air and looks like it is haunted: Shiny. Is. Good." _~Chuggaaconroy, Luigi's Mansion

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

When Salamence landed, Tim and Amie saw that they were in an open field of some kind.

Tim asked, "Where are we?"

Amie answered, "No idea."

The couple got off of Salamence, who then flew off.

"I see you two made it safe and sound."

Tim and Amie both looked down and saw a Slowking standing there, looking quite pleased.

"Did you just talk," Tim asked, a bit freaked out.

"Yes, I did," Slowking answered.

"But how," Amie questioned.

Slowking explained, "That's not important now. What is important is that you two are safe and sound. Your friends await. Come."

With that, Slowking took the lead as Tim and Amie followed, a bit confused. The path they took was rather grassy, as if it was leading them through a forest. That forest finally came upon a cave, one which Slowking entered. Tim and Amie still followed, though a bit scared to do so. Amie shivered involuntarily, capturing Tim's attention.

Tim asked, "Scared, hun?"

Amie nodded as she answered, "Yes and a bit confused."

Slowking stated, "Hopefully all shall be explained when we reach the end of this cave."

Finally, the three of them reach the end of the cave, which was showing an opening with light coming from it. They all went through and saw a large pond filled with all sorts of Pokémon. There were rocky caves, grassy terrains, and so on. Nicole spun around, hearing something from behind her. That's when she saw Amie and Tim.

Nicole gushed, "Am! Tim! You made it!"

Amie and Tim looked and saw their Twitter and Fanfiction friend.

"What are you doing here, Nicole," Amie asked, surprised.

Brian came over and stated, "Better ask that to the both of us."

"You're here too, Brian," Tim questioned.

Slowking replied, "Of course, we needed them as well. As foretold in legend."

Amie breathed, "Legend?"

Slowking responded, "Yes. You see, long ago, humans and Pokémon lived in harmony in our world for thousand of years."

Nicole repeated, "Thousand of years?"

Slowking nodded and explained, "Yes, until The Great War, dividing both species. Arceus and Mew were so sad about the humans deception that they had to kill them off."

Brian blurted out, "Wait, what?! Are you serious?!"

Slowking further explained, "Yes, sadly. The good humans, who did nothing, suffered the same fate. But peace was restored until something strange started to happen."

Amie asked, "What was that?"

Slowking answered, "Humans started to reappear but in a different world. Arceus and Mew thought it was best to keep the barrier between the two worlds, since they were afraid of another war. However, the legendary Pokémon remembered how much pain and suffering they had when they faced humans before. They slowly started to break the barrier between worlds. The barrier broke as of today. Now Pokémon and humans are together once again. But this time, the legendary Pokémon aren't taking any chances. They want to eliminate the humans now and have the world free of them."

Tim pointed out, "But we did nothing to them!"

Slowking stated, "I know. The other Pokémon and I realize that. We believe that not all humans can be bad so we decided to help out the humans as much as we can."

Brian replied, "Well, that's good news."

Nicole asked, "But that still doesn't explain why you brought us in. Why did you bring us in?"

Slowking explained, "According to legend, four friends shall bring peace to humans and Pokémon alike. You four match the pictures perfectly."

Amie questioned, "What pictures?"

Slowking pointed at the wall next to them. Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian looked at it and instantly gasped in shock. On the wall were four drawings of four humans that looked exactly like them.

Brian breathed, "No way!"

Nicole asked, "We are supposed to be the ones to bring peace to humans and Pokémon alike?"

Amie joked, "We're lucky if we role play right."

Tim groaned, "Really? Of things to reference, you had to reference the role play?"

Slowking told them, "The legend does not lie. You four are our Chosen Ones. You must bring peace to this world."

Brian looked at Slowking and stated, "Well, in case you haven't noticed by now, we don't know how to do that!"

Nicole added, "He's right, we have no clue on how to save the world."

Tim replied, "We have to try."

Amie responded, "And the best way to do it is to find Arceus and Mew."

Slowking commented, "That won't be easy. They decided to go into one of these states to find a way to help out the legendary Pokémon. Though Mew was resistant to doing it in the first place, your best bet is talk to her."

Brian asked, confused, "Mew's a girl?"

Nicole answered, "Who cares?! It sounds like we're going on a road trip to find Arceus and Mew."

Tim stated, "Well, we do have four drivers. We can each drive in one state."

Amie replied, "Yes and home states, we'll drive along in." She looked at the Royal Pokémon and asked, "Where are we now, Slowking?"

Slowking answered, "Erie, Pennsylvania."

Brian asked, "And do you know which way Arceus and Mew went?"

Slowking shook his head and answered, "No, I do not. They just said to hold down the fort while they checked out the apples."

Nicole groaned, "Great, now what?"

Tim stated, "We have to find Mew. She's probably going to listen to reason."

Amie replied, "Tim's right, we have to do this."

Slowking responded, "Take Salamence and Charizard with you. They'll be able to help."

"Thanks, Slowking," the four heroes said, in unison.

With that, they headed out of the field as Slowking smiled, knowing that the world was in good hands.

* * *

Brian asked, "So where do we start?"

Nicole answered, "We could start in Pennsylvania."

Tim stated, "I just wish we had a clue to go on."

Amie replied, "As do I but right now, we have to press on."

Brian pointed out, "We can't just go charging around with no idea what we're doing."

Nicole also pointed out, "We don't have much time. You heard Slowking, Arceus and Mew want to kill off the human race!"

Tim got in the middle and commented, "Wait a minute, you guys. Slowking said that Arceus and Mew said something about apples. Where's the best place to get apples?"

Amie perked up and answered, "Washington State!"

Salamence flew down, looking ready for flight. Charizard was right next to Salamence, also ready to fly.

Brian got on Charizard and joked, "Thought we were going on a road trip..."

Nicole also got on Charizard as she stated, hissing a bit, "No time for that!"

Tim got on Salamence and replied, "I still hate flying..."

Amie wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder as she also got on Salamence and reassured, "Don't worry, hun. We'll be safe."

And just like that, Salamence and Charizard took to the skies in a fast fashion.

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where we see the Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting in his chair* You know, I got to say, I like cruising in hyperspace. It is so quiet and we don't have to worry about anything. Let's see how things are going down in the studios. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Why not? They probably have a lot to say._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey thanks guys and welcome back to Kids Network Studios. So far, this has been a pretty awesome story though it is a bit hard to write._

_Tim: I've been noticing that but you do a terrific job when you have to get the job done._

_Amie: I know and thanks. Hopefully this story will be a big hit._

_Tim: It will be, hun. Just believe in yourself._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: That's all you need is to believe in yourself._

_Tom: Absolutely. Well, let's shut this chapter down. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	7. Chapter 6

_"Sometimes it is better to speak your mind then to say nothing at all."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Patrick saw on the feed of the satellite that Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian were on the move once again. Isabella saw the same thing and looked up at Patrick.

She asked, worried, "What if you are wrong, Patrick? What if they do find Arceus and Mew? What if they do save the world?"

He answered, shaking his head, "It would near to impossible, Isabella. You heard what Slowking said. Mew is a sell but Arceus is not. I think Arceus will kill them in ordinary to make a point."

Isabella seemed unsure so she grabbed a gun and stated, getting it loaded, "And if you are wrong, I'm killing them."

Patrick replied, "You suddenly just got hotter."

To this, Isabella blushed modestly. While she did, Patrick also blushed - realizing that he was falling love. Isabella was realizing the same thing, blushing even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes had finally made it to Washington State. Tim was surprised on how well he handle being on Salamence as he got off the Dragon/Flying type. Amie followed as Brian and Nicole got off of Charizard.

Brian commented, "Well, we're here."

Nicole asked, "Now what?"

Amie answered, "We walk and find an apple farm."

Tim looked up and stated, "I don't think we have to worry about that. Look up!"

Brian, Nicole, and Amie did as they were told. They looked up and saw that they were under an apple tree. Salamence grabbed one and ate it as Charizard did the same.

"So we're on an apple farm," Brian confirmed.

"Yeah but is it the right one," Nicole questioned.

"We'll have to start looking around," Tim answered.

"I don't think that will be needed, look," Amie yelped.

The three of them looked in the direction that Amie was looking and saw a Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. The four of them screamed, starting to run. Registeel was using Flash Cannon as Charizard and Salamence defended with Flamethrower and Fire Blast.

Brian looked back at the two Pokémon and asked, "Shouldn't we go back and help?"

Nicole looked at her boyfriend as she pointed out, "We don't know their attacks, we don't have Pokedexs!"

Tim looked at the two of them and stated, "She's right, we have to keep moving!"

Amie turned to them as she replied, "Quick, follow me!"

Everyone followed Amie as they went deeper into the apple fields. When they stopped to rest, they saw nothing coming.

Brian panted, "I think we lost them."

Nicole replied, "Yeah but we got lost too."

Tim responded, "I think we'll be okay as long as we keep moving."

Amie stated, "Agreed."

With that, the four them continued on the path as Tim heard something. He looked around, a bit confused and worried.

Tim asked, "Did you hear that?"

Nicole answered, "I didn't hear anything."

Brian stated, "Let's keep moving, guys!"

Amie added, "Yeah, we have to find Mew!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Latias - the Eon Pokémon appeared. She cooed, angrily.

Tim yelled, "I knew it!"

Nicole stated, "Cut the chatter and run!"

Amie replied, "Sounds good to me!"

Brian responded, "Move!"

As the four heroes ran from the Eon Pokémon, Brian was lagging behind as he got hit with a Mist Ball.

Nicole cried out, "Brian!"

Suddenly, something ran passed her and attacked Latias with Moonblast. Standing in front of them was a Florges, the Garden Pokémon.

Tim asked, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Amie answered, "It's Florges!"

Brian got up, barely, and stated, "Looks like its another Pokémon on our side."

Nicole wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and dragged him away from the battle. Amie and Tim followed behind, not know that another Pokémon was following them. Suddenly, they found themselves in a rocky terrain. Nicole stopped and helped Brian down.

Tim asked, "Nicole?"

Nicole answered, "He got hit in the right leg. He's lucky he can walk right now."

Amie stated, "Seems like we're the only two injured right now."

Brian grunted, "Yeah but you can walk, Am."

Tim quickly got a few patches, using his boy scout skills to make a cast for Brian. Before anyone could say anything, a voice caught their attention.

"Mew?" ("Who's there?")

The four humans spun around and saw Mew, the New Specie Pokémon, coming over to them.

Mew looked at them curiously and asked, "Mew, Mew, Mew?" ("Who are you?")

Brian answered, "Man, I don't understand Mew."

Nicole stated, "Well, from the way it is looking at us, I'd say that it is wondering who we are."

Amie looked at Mew and explained, "I guess you can call us the Chosen Ones. We want to stop Arceus from destroying all humans."

Mew replied, "Mew, Mew, Mew." ("I know who you are and it won't be that simple. You are lucky that you are speaking with me at the moment.")

Tim commented, "Listen, Mew. We don't understand you but all we want to do is save the world."

Mew flew up as she floated next to a Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Mew said a few things to the Fighting/Steel type as the four friends marveled at Lucario.

Nicole breathed, "A Lucario..."

Brian stated, "This just got sweeter."

Lucario looked at them and said to Mew, _"You can't be serious. These four humans are the Chosen Ones?"_

Amie asked, "You can use telepathy?"

Lucario answered, _"Yes, I can. And Mew has told me that you four are the Chosen Ones. How can that be if humans cannot be trusted."_

Brian stated, "Don't tell me that you believe that too!"

Nicole joked, "I think it just did."

Tim told Lucario, "Look, you can believe what you want but if Arceus goes through with this, he would be killing a thousand innocent lives!"

Mew said, "Mew, Mew."

Lucario translated, _"She says she knows that. Mew doesn't want any more innocent lives taken away. Personally, I really don't care about humans."_

Amie stated, "You can believe what you want and maybe you can go back to isolation after this but right now, we have our world to save. So, where did Arceus go?"

Mew looked Lucario and said, "Mew, Mew, Mew."

Lucario translated, _"The out most island."_

Brian questioned, "What does that mean?"

Nicole answered, "It could mean Hawaii, since that is an island."

Tim stated, "Looks like that where we are going."

"You aren't going anywhere," said a voice.

Everyone spun around and were surprised to see a gun - and even more - the person holding it.

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where we see the Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting in his chair* Well, there's the long awaited cliffhanger. I like where this is going but before we continue onwards, let's check on Amie and Tim._

_Sara: Sounds like a good idea. Come in, guys.  
_

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Things are getting more interesting._

_Tim: Wait, wait. We're going to Hawaii next?_

_Amie: Yep so aloha._

_Tim: This ought to be interesting._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: A tropical mission, interesting._

_Tom: Sure is. For now, though... Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. We'll be offline for the holiday, of course. So, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	8. Chapter 7

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ ~Dr. Seuss

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Standing behind the four heroes was Isabella Michaels; holding a gun straight at Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian.

Lucario demanded, growling, _"Who are you?"_

Tim explained, surprised, "That's Isabella Michaels, my opponent from the Pokemon Video Game Tournament."

Nicole blinked in confusion and asked, "What is she doing here?"

Isabella explained, smirking evilly, "I'm here to stop you, Chosen Ones."

Brian groaned, "Oh fudge, I think we're in trouble."

Amie stated, "No kidding."

Juts at that moment, Isabella fired a few shots, hitting Tim in his left arm and Nicole in her right arm. Arcannie, the Legendary Pokémon, ran over - using its ExtremeSpeed. Salamence and Charizard arrived, swooping down and grabbing the team. Isabella saw this and was about to take aim at Tim's head but Arcannie's Flamethrower destroyed the gun. Arcannie then pinned down Isabella, growling. Mew flew over as it looked up to the skies, worried about the Chosen Ones.

Mew whispered, "Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew." ("Please save us all.")

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, Brian was helping Nicole. His blood was boiling, not believing that Isabella attacked them. Amie was helping Tim, shaking a bit in fear. Tim looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. Salamence and Charizard were flying at a high altitude as all of the sudden, the waves of the ocean started to get choppy. Brian looked down and saw this.

He asked, "Guys? Are there any legendary Pokémon out at sea that we ought to worry about?"

Amie answered, "Possibly Suicune, Lugia, Kyogre, Palkia, Phione, Manaphy, and Keldeo."

Nicole questioned, "Why, what's wrong?"

Tim looked down and explained, "That water down there looks awful choppy!"

Brian stated, "Exactly my point!"

Nicole replied, "That's probably why Salamence and Charizard are flying so high."

Amie responded, "Yeah, since Charizard is part Fire type."

Tim added, "And Salamence is probably making sure that Charizard doesn't go near it."

Suddenly, the wind increased as a Hyper Beam came towards them. Salamence reacted with a Dragon Pulse, revealing Rayquaza - the Sky High Pokémon.

Brian yelled, "Rayquaza!"

Nicole yelled, "That is SO NOT good!"

Tim yelled, "What are we gonna do?!"

Amie yelled, "I don't know!"

Rayquaza fired a Dragon Claw straight at them. Charizard defended it with Fire Fang. However, Amie was a bit thrown off as Tim quickly grabbed her. Salamence quickly flew over and caught the two of them in the nick of time. Salamence flew off as Charizard started to battle Rayquaza. Salamence landed on the shores of Hawaii as the four heroes got off the Dragon Pokémon. It quickly took off to join Charizard in battle. Just then, a voice caught their attention.

_"Are you the Chosen Ones?"_

Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian all spun around as they looked down and saw an Espeon, the Sun Pokémon.

Brian answered, "Yeah..."

Espeon stated, _"I figured the way Salamence and Charizard were acting. Arceus has been spotted here so please follow me and my friends."_

Nicole asked, "Your friends?"

Espeon seemed to have nodded as several Pokémon came over to Espeon. They were: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon; Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon; Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon; Flareon, the Flame Pokémon; Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon; Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon; Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon; and Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon.

Tim commented, "Those are a lot of friends."

Amie replied, "Can't have too many, hun."

Espeon responded, _"I happen to agree. Hopefully we can keep you all safe."_

Leafeon commented, "Leaf, Leafeon." ("I think we can, there's a lot of us here.")

Glaceon asked, "Glace, Glaceon?" ("Where are we headed?")

Eevee said, "Eevee, Eevee." ("Hopefully towards the volcano.")

Vaporeon pointed out, "Vaporeon, Vap." ("You do realize that they cannot understand you, right?")

Jolteon growled, "Jolt, Jolt!" ("Go easy on him, Vaporeon. This has been a weird day for us.")

Flareon nodded and replied, "Flare, Flareon." ("Yes and we must remain focus if we wish to save these humans.")

Umbreon responded, "Bre, Bre." ("Not to mention the world as well.")

Sylveon commented, "Sylveon, Sylveon." ("I sense something up ahead.")

All of them stopped, sensing the same thing. Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian stopped as well. They all looked and saw Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon.

Nicole blurted out, "Heatran!"

Vaporeon stood in front of them and said, "Vaporeon, Vap." ("Better let me handle this.")

Heatran used Flamethrower, straight at the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon quickly dodged it and used Aqua Jet. As Vaporeon battled Heatran, the other Pokémon escorted the Chosen Ones. Just thinking of this situation made one of the heroes go down memory lane.

* * *

-Amie's Flashback-

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Do you think I could ever be a hero?"_

_"A hero?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What makes you ask?"_

_"You are my best friend, why wouldn't I ask you?"_

_"Good point... ...yeah, I think you could be a hero."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. And I'll be right next to you, helping you out."_

_"Don't want to miss out on the adventure, huh?"_

_"Nope! Plus, we have to stick together. We are best friends, after all."_

_"Best friends to the end, right Daniel?"_

_"Absolutely Amie. Absolutely."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back with Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon was getting really tired from battling Heatran. Heatran looked at the Pokémon with disgust.

Heatran asked, "Heat, Heat ran?" ("How could you even side with those humans?")

Vaporeon answered, "Vap, Vaporeon!" ("Because I trust these humans, Heatran. You haven't even given them a chance!")

Heatran stated, "Heat TRAN!" ("Then you will suffer the same fate, Vaporeon!")

At that moment, Heatran fired a Flash Cannon straight at Vaporeon. Vaporeon, who was all ready for this, went into the water and blended into it. Heatran was puzzled by this as it looked for the Water type. Vaporeon eventually came out, using Aqua Tail. Heatran was baffled by this and was defeated. Vaporeon was really tired as it passed out on the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes along with the Eevee team had made it to the base of the volcano. Glaceon and Leafeon stayed where they were, afraid of the fire. Suddenly, they heard a large roar.

Tim asked, "What was that?"

Brian answered, "No idea..."

Nicole stated, "Whatever it was, it can't be friendly."

Amie joked, "Like Isabella, huh?"

Before anyone could criticize Amie's bad joke, a Pokémon came out of the smoke of the volcano...

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where we see Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting in his chair* You know, the more I get into this, the more it almost like an anime. Let's check in on the studios. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Come on in, guys._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey guys and welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Hope you all are enjoying Crossroads._

_Tim: I know I am. This is a real good story._

_Amie: I happen to agree, I never thought I could write something like this._

_Tim: You are, hun. You are._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, this is getting good._

_Tom: I happen to agree. I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday. We certainly did since we were all together for the holiday. Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	9. Chapter 8

_"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."_ ~Bernard M. Baruch

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Our heroes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Right there, behind them, was Entei - the Volcano Pokémon. Entei roared with great strength as the volcano rumbled - in what our heroes could've sworn was fear. Leafeon quickly used Energy Ball, in ordinary to scare away the Fire type. However, Entei dodged it as the Energy Ball hit the side of the cliff. Glaceon went next and used Blizzard. Entei opened its mouth and fired a Flamethrower. Blizzard was quickly destroyed as Glaceon sneered a bit.

Nicole commented, "Entei is too powerful for them!"

Brian stated, "We've got to help them!"

Sylveon replied, "Sylv! Sylveon!" ("You are better off getting to Arceus!")

Jolteon added, "Jolt, Jolt!" ("She right, Glaceon and Leafeon can handle this!")

Eevee responded, "Eevee, Eevee!" ("So follow us!")

Relcuant to leave Glaceon and Leafeon behind; Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian followed Eevee, Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Sylveon into the volcano. As they went with heavy hearts, Entei continued to attack Glaceon and Leafeon. The Ice and Grass type Pokémon were having quite the problem. Entei barked, as he used Fire Fang, coming in closer to Verdant and Fresh Snow Pokémon. The two Pokémon quickly dodged the attack as Leafeon used Magical Leaf as Glaceon used Ice Beam. Ice Beam froze over Entei as Magical Leaf cut him out of the ice, knocking out the Volcano Pokémon. The Verdant and Fresh Snow Pokémon went down after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes continued onwards further.

Tim commented, "This is nuts. What if Arceus already left?"

Umbreon stated, "Bre, Bre, Bre." ("Impossible. It wants to eliminate the humans with this volcano.")

Flareon sniffed around and added, "Flare, Flareon." ("I smell Volcarona.")

As soon as Flareon told them that, all of the Pokémon stopped. The four humans stopped, as soon as the Pokémon did.

Amie looked at the Pokémon and asked, "What's the matter?"

Espeon explained, _"We sense Volcarona."_

Nicole breathed, "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me."

Brian pointed up and said, "I'm afraid they aren't! Look!"

Everyone looked up and saw Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon, floating there. Flareon, Jolteon, and Eevee quickly jumped into battle as Sylveon, Umbreon, and Espeon escorted Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian further. Arceus saw all of this and was surprised by his own creations that were helping humans.

Arceus' eyes started to glow a white color and stated,_ "They will never be forgiven. Come here, my old friend."_

Volcarona stopped its attacks and flew off. Flareon, Jolteon, and Eevee watched in total confusion as Entei retreated along with Heatran. Vaporeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon caught up to their friends.

Vaporeon asked, "Vap! Vaporeon?" ("Hey! What happened?")

Flareon answered, "Flare. Flareon, Flare." ("Don't know. I think that was Arceus doing.")

Glaceon stated, "Glace, Glaceon, Glace." ("This can't be good, he might be calling forth Kyogre or Groudon to stop the humans.")

Jolteon growled, "Jolt, Jolteon!" ("We have to get to the kids!")

Leafeon replied, "Leaf! Leafeon, Leaf." ("Wait! He could also being bringing Deoxys here as well.")

Eevee responded, "Eevee, Eevee. Eevee, Eevee, Eevee." ("If that's true, then we could have a big problem. Let's get moving.")

With that, they headed off to find the rest of their friends.

* * *

Back with Sylveon, Umbreon, Espeon, Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian; they had arrived at the inner most part of the volcano. In the middle of the room was Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. The four humans stood in total awe of the Pokémon.

Arceus hissed, _"How dare you trust humans! They are going to kill and enslave us all!"_

Espeon stated, _"How do you know that? Some of these humans are trustworthy."_

Tim added, "Please, Arceus. Listen to Espeon."

Nicole replied, "We can be trusted."

Brian responded, "But other humans cannot be."

Amie commented, "Yeah. Just calm down, we might be able to get this straightened up..."

Umbreon said, "Bre, Bre, Bre!" ("Besides that, if you do this, you will destroy us all!")

Sylveon softly told Arceus, "Sylveon, Sylv..." ("You don't want to murder your own creations...")

Arceus shook its head and hissed, _"SILENCE! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR TREASURY! COME FORTH, MY OLD FRIEND!"_

As Arceus said that, the volcano started to shake. Tim grabbed Amie and held her close. Brian did the same with Nicole as they heard a loud sound. The four of them looked up and saw Groudon, the Continent Pokémon. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Eevee, and Flareon arrived as Isabella and Patrick followed them.

Isabella saw Groudon and breathed, "Groudon?"

Patrick stated, "Don't worry about that right now! Just get rid of these guys!"

Vaporeon replied, "Vap, Vaporeon!" ("Not with us around.")

With that, Vapoeron used Hydro Pump on Patrick, forcing him back. Flareon used Fire Fang, forcing Isabella back. Patrick got out a gun as he pointed it at Espeon. Amie saw this and reacted.

"Espeon, look out," she cried out.

Amie pulled Espeon out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Patrick's gun went off. Nicole and Brian watched in total horror as their best friend was shot in the chest.

Brian and Nicole screamed, "Amie!"

Tim watched this in total horror as he screamed, "Hun!"

By this time, Groudon roared as the entire volcano started to shake more. Arceus cried out, increasing its power in total anger. Tim ran over to Amie, who was bleeding pretty badly. Tim hugged her tight, near tears. Amie slightly opened her eyes.

She wheezed, "Tim..."

He looked down at her and asked, almost crying, "Y-yes, sweetheart?"

Amie breathed, "I am so sorry... But I had to do something. Espeon didn't deserve to die..."

Tim stated, "You don't either, hun..."

Amie replied, "Just make sure that my sacrifice be in vain... Stop Groudon and Arceus..."

Tim hugged her, not caring that he got blood on her, and responded, "We will, I promise."

Amie barely managed to return the hug but eventually, her grip loosen as she died in Tim's arms... Tim started to cry as he hugged Amie more, completely devastated. Brian and Nicole were in tears. Patrick couldn't believe it. He killed the person that defeated him - and he somehow felt empty...

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where we see the Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting on his chair* Well, things are getting very good. Amie died for Espeon and yet Arceus and Groudon are still freaking out. Short version of this chapter. Let's see how things are doing in the studios. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Come on in guys._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey everyone and welcome to Kids Network Studios! This is the end of chapter 9. This was pretty good._

_Tim: Decent to be sure but why did you have to do that?_

_Amie: To move along the story, of course._

_Tim: Yeah, that figures..._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, we better wrap things up._

_Tom: Right on, Sara. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	10. Chapter 9

_"Always aim for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll end up among the stars."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

After Amie's death, Tim was beyond depressed. Brian and Nicole were in shock. Isabella was blushing even more at Patrick, not believing that he actually killed his rival. While this was all going on, Groudon and Arceus were still going crazy. Isabella instantly got an idea as she went over to the two legendary Pokémon. Patrick watched her, still a bit stunned that he had just killed someone. Isabella got to them.

She commented, smirking evilly, "Listen Groudon and Arceus. These humans are unworthy and should be killed."

As she said that; she pointed at Tim, Brian, and Nicole. Brian made a fist.

He hissed, "That's not true. We're the Chosen Ones and our friend was just killed because of HER friend!"

Nicole added, "He's right, we would never do anything hurt you!"

Patrick stammered, "I n-never thought that I would actually kill her..."

Tim yelled, "You did and now she's dead!"

Arceus hissed, _"SILENCE! I want NO more of you!"_

Groudon gave off a might roar, seeming to have agreed with the Alpha Pokémon. Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon stood sadly. They couldn't believe that the legendary Pokémon were acting this way. Salamence and Charizard, who were flying towards the volcano, sensed another problem (or relief) coming. Isabella got her gun ready and aimed it at Arceus. Arceus perked up but before she could fire off her gun, a load roar almost shattered her ears. Salamence and Charizard flew in at that moment, destroying the gun. In the confusion, Isabella bumped into Tim, who got severally hurt.

Brian and Nicole gasped as another roar caught their attention. Some fire came into the volcano, blowing Brian and Nicole away - getting them severally burned. Patrick and Isabella were knocked out. Appearing in the volcano now were Lugia - the Diving Pokémon - and Ho-oh - the Rainbow Pokémon.

Espeon said, _"Lugia and Ho-oh..."_

Charizard and Salamence both looked surprised but they were really for battle was were the other Pokémon.

Lugia reassured, _"We are not here to fight you. We are here to stop this fighting."_

Arceus hissed, _"Surely you aren't saying that you trust these humans?"_

Ho-oh waved its wings and yelled, "Silence, Arceus! Mew told us everything, with a heavy heart. These Pokémon here realized that The Great War could've ended more peacefully."

Eevee nodded and said, "Eevee, Eevee." ("Yeah, we believe that you didn't have to kill the humans years ago.")

Vaporeon added, "Vap, Vaporeon." ("Or now for that matter.")

Jolteon stated, "Jolt. Jolteon." ("And thanks to you, one of the Chosen Ones is dead!")

Flareon growled, "Flare, Flareon!" ("He's right!")

Umbreon replied, "Bre, Bre, Bre!" ("And the rest of them are seriously hurt!")

Glaceon responded, "Glace. Glaceon." ("Plus the two bad humans are knocked out.")

Leafeon commented, "Leaf, Leafeon, Leaf." ("We know what is important here.")

Sylveon told them, "Sylv. Sylveon." ("That we do.")

Lugia commented, _"That we know. So we have decided to override Arceus' idea to genocide."_

Ho-oh added, _"Although we can not bring back the humans that died in The Great War, we can revive the Chosen Ones."_

Groudon growled, obliviously not liking the idea. Salamence and Charizard were ready to fight, in case the Continent Pokémon had any ideas. But it left, seeing that it was overpowered. Lugia used its psychic powers to lift Amie, Tim, Nicole, and Brian up into the air. Ho-oh used its Sacred Fire power to revive the four Chosen Ones. Amie started breathing again, seeing her friends and boyfriend.

She asked, "G-guys?"

Tim breathed, "Aim! You're alive!"

With that, he tightly hugged her and lifted her up - making her laugh. Brian did the same with Nicole, making them all laugh.

Brian stated, "We're all alive."

Nicole replied, "Well, that's a relief."

Espeon commented to Lugia and Ho-oh, _"I guess then we have to wipe their memories along with everyone else's."_

Lugia stated, _"Afraid so, Espeon."_

Amie blurted out, "How is that fair?"

Tim took Amie's hand and stated, "Yeah, we would like to remember so we can all live together in harmony."

Ho-oh looked at Lugia as it replied, _"I do happen to agree but these four should be the only ones that should remember so that they may finally live together."_

Lugia nodded in agreement as it stretched out its wings, bringing all of the Pokémon of the world near their location.

Brian asked, "What is Lugia doing?"

Nicole answered, "I don't know..."

Suddenly, Lugia transported them all to Morganton - wiping everyone in the world's memories and sealing the border yet again.

* * *

Amie opened her eyes yet again and saw that she was in this massive house. She sat up, seeing that she was on the bed.

She asked, "Was that a dream?"

"No, it wasn't."

Amie spun around and saw Tim sitting there, next to her.

She stammered, "T-Tim?"

He wrapped his arms around her and stated, "Yes and we saved the world, sorta."

Amie replied, "I don't believe it. We sort of saved the world..."

Tim kissed her cheek as he responded, "And now we're together, like we've always wanted."

Amie felt her boyfriend's cheek, to see if she was dreaming. When she felt his warm skin, tears entered her eyes as she realized that all of her dreams were coming true. She was living in Morganton with her beloved Timothy. She kissed him passionately, holding him close. Tim returned the kiss, also holding her close. As they made out, Nicole and Brian were in the other room - also realizing what had just happened.

Nicole commented, "I can't believe it. We're in Morganton."

Brian stated, "Living with Amie and Tim."

Nicole joked, "Who are probably making out right now."

Brian chuckled as he replied, "Yeah, probably."

Nicole hugged Brian and responded, "But I'm glad to be here with you."

Brian returned the hug as he told her, "Same here, Nikki. Same here."

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where we see the Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting in his chair* Well, that's the end chapter 10. There's still more to come. For now though, let's see what's going on with Amie and Tim. *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Alright, let's go down there._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Hope you guys are enjoying this cause it is almost over._

_Tim: It ended rather fast._

_Amie: I wanted to be a short story._

_Tim: Ah, I see!_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, that explains a few things._

_Tom: Too true. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	11. Epilogue

_"Never give up on your dreams today. For they made come true tomorrow."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

Sitting on the couch, by the fire which burned so brightly, it was almost Christmas Day. Tim held his beloved Amie in his arms as she was so cuddled up into him, her ear on his chest. Tim smiled warmly as he held her even tighter, as if he didn't want to let go. Amie smiled as she listened to his heart, which was beating steadily. Tim kissed her head, stroking her hair and breathing calmly. Brian and Nicole had gone to see their friends as Tim realized that he was having a night with Amie, alone.

Tim whispered in Amie's ear, "Enjoying this, hun?"

Amie whispered into Tim's chest, "Very much so."

"At least I know you won't die on me," Tim stated, still hating the fact that he almost lost her forever.

"I won't be dying for a long time," Amie replied, being careful with her words.

Tim looked down at his girlfriend and lifted up her chin. Amie looked at beloved Timothy as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Amie returned it, swearing her heart was skipping a beat from him being so close to her. Tim intensified the kiss by using tongue. Amie returned that as well and the two of them made out on the couch. Tim's heart started to race as he couldn't believe that they were living together and making out on Christmas Eve. Amie couldn't believe it either, this was quite the night for her. Her heart was also starting to race as well as the two of them spent the night in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicole was enjoying a good movie with Brian as they sat at their friends house. The film that was playing was _'Paul'_. No one was really paying attention but the couple was. They had to admit that the alien was rather rude to the humans but very funny. Brian looked down at his red haired girlfriend and kissed her head. Nicole smiled brightly as she snuggled into him more, enjoying his company. Brian smiled even more, as Nicole looked up at him, gaining his attention.

Brian whispered, jokingly, "What?"

Nicole stated, whispered, "We saved the world and no one remembers it."

"It's for the best and for the safety of others," Brian pointed out, whispering.

"And let it stay that way," Nicole replied, whispering.

Brian smiled as he kissed his beloved Nicole, softly and quietly. None of their friends seemed to have noticed. Brian felt confident as he held her close, his heart rate increasing. Nicole did the same as Brian, her heart rate also increasing. They quickly broke out of their kiss, to make sure that none of their friends noticed. Brian and Nicole smiled at the other as they went back to watching the movie. They rather enjoyed being out with close friends such as theirs, it made the move out of Boston worth it. Nicole knew that her best friend, Amie wasn't regretting anything, since she was finally happy. And so was she since she was here with Brian.

* * *

While this was going on, Charizard and Umbreon were watching over Nicole and Brian. They were a safe distance away from the house, being rather quiet and stealthy. At the same time, Salamence and Espeon were watching over Amie and Tim. Like Charizard and Umbreon, they were also a safe distance away from the house, being rather quiet and stealthy. Charizard grunted something to Umbreon as the Dark type nodded simply.

Umbreon commented, "Bre, Bre Bre." ("Yes, these humans are quite strange.")

Charizard grunted something again, as Umbreon looked unsure.

Umbreon replied, "Bre, Bre, Bre." ("I don't think we are breaking any rules by being here but at least we get to be near them.")

Further away from them, Salamence was asking Espeon the same thing.

Espeon stated, _"I don't care what any of the Pokémon think, we are with our friends."_

Salamence grunted, to which Espeon smiled.

Espeon responded, "Thank you for standing by me, my friend."

* * *

In the Pokémon dimension, Arceus was still furious. Mew and Arceus were stuck in a makeshift dungeon. Two Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon, guarded the makeshift dungeon as the legendary Pokémon were living in their natural habits. Lugia and Ho-oh knew that they meant no harm to the humans, unlike Arceus. They were just scared and worried. Arceus couldn't believe that they all got off so easily like that. In fact, that's was just one of the things that made it furious.

Mew looked down and apologized, "Mew, Mew..." ("I'm sorry...")

Arceus looked at Mew and hissed, _"You should be! Because of you, those humans remember and they are still alive!"_

Mew asked, "Mew, Mew, Mew?" ("Why do you hate them so much?")

Arceus snarled, _"Because they killed our own kind! They all must be killed! And one day, I will have my revenge..."_

The New Specie Pokémon knew that that Alpha Pokémon would do just that someday soon and the Chosen Ones would stay dead... Mew thought, _'Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew.'_ (_'For their sakes, I hope that doesn't happen again...'_) Arceus swore on its own life that it would cross the border again one day and exact its revenge on the humans - the Chosen Ones in general. Mew just hoped that whatever happened, that the Chosen Ones would live a normal life until the rest of their days. Lugia knew that it shouldn't have punished Mew but it was the right thing to do. Plus, Mew had insisted on the punishment.

Lugia stated, _"I still don't know why Mew insisted on being punished."_

Ho-oh replied, _"Because Mew felt bad for what it did during The Great War."_

Lugia responded, _"Agreed on that. Well, there's nothing we can do now. Just enjoy our time in our world."_

Ho-oh told Lugia, _"That sounds good."_

With that, the two birds, who were wiser than Arceus and Mew - went to sleep. Peace was restored through out the Earth as the Pokémon lived far away from them in harmony.

* * *

_*fade into the porthole, where the Absolution*_

_Tom: *sitting in his chair* We will be out of this porthole by the last chapter. Til then, let's have everyone say their peace, shall we? *presses a few touchscreen buttons*_

_Sara: Come on in, guys._

_*fade out of the Absolution, fade into the studios*_

_Amie: Hey thanks guys. Welcome back to Kids Network Studios and the last chapter of 'Crossroads'._

_Tim: That went quick and you left a hole..._

_Amie: Just in case, hun. *winks*_

_Tim: Oh boy..._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Hmm..._

_Tom: Let's leave it at that. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	12. Credits

_"Stay true to yourself. Be the best that you can be."_ ~Author Unknown

* * *

_Credits_

* * *

**Cast (in order they appear):**

Amie Kuhn/AK1028

Patrick Green

Michael Storms

A few innocent people

Random mother and child (twice used)

Ricky Kuhn

Timothy Smyth/TimPrime1

Isabella Michaels

Chris Brown

Nicole Dean/violet2008

Matthew Peters

Brian Lauren

Pokémon is owned by its creators and users

* * *

**A Kids Network Studios Production**

**In association with Toonami:**

**Crossroads**

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution, which is out of hyperspace*_

_Tom: Well guys, that ends this story. We have Amie and Tim here with us so we're going to say our final thoughts on this story._

_Sara: Amie, would you like to go first?_

_Amie: Sure and I have to say, it is an honor to be on The Absolution._

_Tim: I happen to agree, this is a huge and big honor._

_Tom: Well, this is an honor for us too to have you here._

_Sara: It certainly is. So, what inspired you to write this story?_

_Amie: I don't know, I was just following my quote._

_Tim: Good for you, hun._

_Sara: So, let's wrap it up here guys._

_Tim: That sounds good to me._

_Amie: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

_Tom: Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
